This invention relates to guide means for boring bars and is an improvement on the boring bar guide means disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,160 which issued on Mar. 5, 1974. The above-noted patent discloses a boring bar which has a free end that extends beyond the boring tool and has a guide bushing supported in concentric alignment with said free end. A guide element with a rounded end projects from the free end of the boring bar in the same direction as the boring tool and slideably engages the inside surface of the guide bushing to guide the boring tool, thereby enabling the boring of more accurate cylindrical or tapered holes. However, due to the sliding contact between the guide element and the inner surface of the guide bushing, the accuracy of this guide means tends to decrease each time it is used to wear on the end of the guide element and on the inner surface of the guide bushing.